fi why do you look like that? revamp
by emoeyes713
Summary: revamp to a story. fi is acting odd lately is it due to the bolt of lightning she was hit by.


it was the day when a lightning storm struck skyloft by surprise. link was helping forafy the school when fi appeared out of the sword.

"master link, it is a 98.921% chance that the structure will survive the storm, please move to- aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" fi said before suddenly being struck by lightning.

fi fell the the ground link grabbed her and rushed her to his room. she was still breathing but unconcence. for the first time link saw her eyes closed. she looked peaceful, yet her same demeanor showed out even asleep. her clothing was wet, and she started to shiver. link was worried. he quickly grabs a towel to try and dry her off. he starts by patting her head, lightly and moves down to her neck. then her shoulders, her delicate arms, to which he thought where non existent, and her belly. the towel was not soaked and so was fi. her clothing being wet was not helping. she continued to shiver. then he had an idea.

he remembered once on a snow day. link was ice scatting and fell through the ice, and lost conciseness. when he awoke, he was naked in a bed with an adult nurse, warming his body up. he was sick for weeks after the event, but if the nurse hadn't shared body heat, link would have died of hypothermia. link thought it a good idea. he carefully removes fi's parka, then her then her shirt.

link only then noticed her more slender figure. her body was literately made to the perfection of a human women's figure. her breast were not held by a cloth wrap, like normal women, instead there wasn't anything there at all, fi just let her chest breath. her breast were not to big nor small. her skin remained the same shade of blue consistently. the rest of her body was curvy and slender.

link quickly decides that he has removed enough of her clothing and, he pulls off his tunic and pants and pulls a cover over them. link pulls fi's cold and wet body towards him, in an attempt to share body his heat. time passes and fi shivers less as she appears to warm up. more time passes as link cuddles with fi in an attempt to continue sharing body heat. with the storm raging out side, and link holding onto fi to keep her safe. link eventually fell into a sleep.

when he awoke the next morning. fi herself was cuddling into link with a half smile. she was fine but when link tried to talk to her about it she simply replied "i was only imitating my master to better understand you, so that i may preform better. thank you master."

* * *

it is now days later. link is resting for the night on a solitary platform in the realm above. he had kicked off his boots and removed his gloves. he was hoping to make it back to skyloft without a hitch but that is too far for him at the time. he sits at the fire he made wile his loftwing fly's to its home, where ever that is. link sighed and felt lonely out on this one solitary platform. link could normally sleep anywhere but today is different. it is a certain day for people of skyloft.

it was the time of year when the people of skyloft would be most 'fertile' and lustful. the time would last for a month. link was missing the first day. could not stop thinking about how he and zelda where planing on spending the time together during the event now that they are of age, but that cant happen. zelda is lost to the past and frozen in a gemstone. he wanted to take his frustrations out but couldn't.

"master i sense that you are sexually frustrated." fi said appearing out of the sword. her cheeks sporting a shade of pink.

link sighed and nodded to her. a small smile appeared on her face. odd to say the least. ever since the lightning strike she hasn't used percentages anymore. instead she used 'most likely, probable, conformation needed' and other words that sum averages without saying the average percentage. link didn't mined he felt less like an idiot when she spoke. she also now had this thing with light touching. she would hold his shoulder when advising him and at night when she predicted he was asleep, she would cuddle next to link. even though he knew what she was doing. he never let her feel unwanted for her new approach to making him feel better. her voice seemed to change into a more natural sound, rather than mechanical, like before.

fi first sits in his lap. then she slides her hands to links face. "master link. i have confirmed that your species prefers to have an oral connection first." fi said before kissing link. then link feels a poke to his lips as he starts to kiss her back. he pushes his tong into her mouth playing the game for dominance. as then did they explore each others mouth. until link pulls away for air.

"master link, i detect that your 'sword' is closer to being ready." fi said with a blush on her face. she then proceeds to undo links clothing. link feeling his belt loosen. reaches for the bottom of fi's shirt. fi has now undone links belt as he removes her shirt and parka. she is not wearing a bra. link feels his sword in his pants extending. fi smirks as she removes his tunic, and his pants. leaving link in his boxers. link grabs the top of her skirt and slowly pulls it down and off of her with her stockings and underwear being removed at the same time. link marvels at her body. he cant help but want to touch her perfection. link places one hand to hold her from her back and places the other on her belly.

"master link, you may do as you please with me. i exist only to serve you, then eternal bliss." fi said as link kisses her shoulder.

"what do you mean by 'eternal bliss'?" link said with confusion, and in fear for fi, his grip on her tighter than before.

"when you finish your adventure, and kill demise, i must return to the alter and cease to exist." fi said. a tear fell from his face. link now wraps her in his arms and starts to cry lightly. knowing once the mission was over, fi will die. "link. we still have a ways to go. so do not cry." fi said, a tear had fallen from her face as well. link kisses fi once more as he rubs her back. once again their tongs dance together, wile hands slide like snakes. fi tugs links boxers off, and reveals links 'long sword', fi seams to marvel it for a moment before. link pins her to the ground. his hand squeezing her one of breast, and forcing his tong to dance with hers. his shaft rubs against her entrance, cute yet silent moans escape fi's lips. link rubs his shaft to her entrance to hear the moans again. he uses his free hand to position himself to her entrance. without a moment, he thrusted into her. a loud moan escapes fi's lips. link enjoying the sound thrust into her again and again. she kisses her master to simulate a deeper connection with her master. link grabs her arces and feels how firm it is. fi floats off link for a moment and positions her head at links shaft. she moves her lips around the tip, and slowly starts to bob her head up and down. link enjoying the feeling, ran his fingers through her hair. fi took this as a sign that she was doing things right. link wanted to do something more. the sat up and spun fi to where her enterance was inches from his face. fi continues to bob her head on links shaft, as he licks at her entrace and taise her sweet juices. link licks between her folds and feels for every inch he can. he reaches his arms around to pull her closer to him. for a wile he plays with a beed at her entrace. she seemed to enjoy every touch with links tong. he holds her close until she stops sucking on his shaft and begs his to turn her over. he complys and she kisses link before getting on her knees and waiting for link in the dogy position. link complys by first kissing her tail bone then working his way up her spine. the kisses continue untill he stops to hiss fi's lips as he enters her. he trust lightly for a moment and then continues to thrust harder and faster as time go's on. until link sudenly stops. fi is confued as link pulls out of her, but then is rolled over on her back. he looks into fi's genstone eyes as he enters her again from this pose. he pulls fi as close to him as he physicly can, he kisses her once more as he thrust into her. moaning came from both as link thrust faster and harder. she screams out the word master as she comes making link finish in his lust. he whispers in her ear. "i love you"

link coughs his breath. for a moment but what he saw next made his heart beat out of his chest. fi's blue skin turned a light pale, her lips became as red as blood, her hair became hair instead of a solid mass. she looked human. small bumps rise over her body as the wind blows. link grabbed his tunic and covered her with to warm her. "fi why do you look like that?" link asked before fi gave an explanation for now being human.


End file.
